Mobile phone cases are a kind of mobile phone accessories most commonly used by mobile phone users. A mobile phone case wraps around the outside of a mobile phone to reduce wear and tear of the mobile phone. As an auxiliary product of mobile phones, mobile phone cases with various functions are available as mobile phones progress. Many existing mobile phone cases cover outside surfaces of mobile phones. The rear panel of mobile phone cases is provided with different patterns as a kind of individual mobile phone decoration. People usually exchange different appearances upon usage environment and feeling of freshness. However, such mobile phone cases have no other function except cosmetic appearances.
In addition, mobile phone cases available on the market have various functions. Some are waterproof; some are collision proof; and some provide protection against hot and cold temperatures. However, no mobile phone case integrates those features yet, and none is able to adapt to different types of mobile phone supports.